Glossar
Hier erklären wir euch Grünschnäbeln, wie das Leben in der sechsten Welt und in den Schatten so läuft. Falls ihr irgendwo mal etwas aufgeschnappt habt, was ihr nicht versteht, findet ihr vielleicht hier eine Antwort darauf. Natürlich könnt ihr euch auch in anderen Data Havens mit einer reichhaltigen Datenbank kundig machen, etwa in der Shadowhelix oder im Shadowiki. A Astralraum Cosmo: Damit habe ich mich kürzlich angefangen zu beschäftigen. Tejón: Das ist da wo die hin kommen, die nichts mit Hacking drauf haben. Hank: Fühlt sich gut an. Arkologie, Ark Cosmo: Ich war mal in einer, erinnerte mich an ein Zentrum für Gehirngewaschene. Tejón: Es gibt welche die sind ganz schwer mit eienm Heli nieder zu machen. Hank: Habe mal Doku drüber gesehn. ARO Cosmo: Augmented Reality Object. Tejón: Es gibt welche die sind echt scheisse. Hank: NIcht meine Welt. Augmented Reality (AR) Cosmo: Sehr praktisch, so hat man alles stets im Blickfeld. Tejón: ich liebe es Hank:Es gibt nichts bessers asl Astral. B Barrens Cosmo: Das Slum von Seattle, kein guter Ort zum Leben. Tejón: Ich war da mal bei so ner Tussi ... die also ich sag dir ... Hank: Ich habe da mal gewohnt. BTL Cosmo: Better than Life, sicherlich für die meisten Chipheads da draußen. Tejón: diese Jungs tun mir leid und bekommen gerne ein wenig Blei von mir. Hank: Arme fehlgeleitet Spinner. Bioware Cosmo: So wie Cyberware, nur aus künstlichen Zellen. Irgendwie unheimlich. Ghost: Ja, immer gerne! Ist zwar sauteuer, aber jeden Cent wert! Tejón: fühlt sich gut an. Hank: Nichts für mich C Chiphead Cosmo: Arme Schweine... Tejón: auch die bekommen Blei auf Wunsch kostenfrei. Hank: Sind echter dreck. chippen Cosmo: Der grausamen Realität entkommen. Tejón: Wenn, dann richtig. Hank: Wenn ich spass will trinke ich eien. Chummer Cosmo: Gibt nicht viele davon. Ghost: Am besten nicht zu sehr dran gewöhnen... Tejón: eine Handvoll ist besser als Geld. Hank: Wenige aber gute. Cyberware Cosmo: Der Fortschritt des Menschen ist unaufhaltsam. Ghost: Gut und günstig. Ein bisschen davon kann nicht schaden. Tejón: fühlt sich auch gut an... Hank: Auch das ist nichts für mich. D DocWagon Cosmo: Die holen dich ab, wenn deine Eingeweide heraushängen. Tejón: leisten gute Arbeit wenn man gut bezahlt. Hank: Habe ich mal gearbeitet. Drek, Drekhead Cosmo: Cabrón! Tejón: fracasado (Versager) Hank: Erklärt sicvh von selbst. Drohne Cosmo: Spielzeuge für Tech-Freaks. Tejón: Gibt es auch eine Welt ohne? Dann will ich da nie hin. Hank: Sollen die machen die das können. E einstöpseln Cosmo: Früher mit Kabel im Kopf, heute sogar mit WiFi. Tejón: Ist alte Schule Hank: Mache ich nicht. Eremit Cosmo: Menschen, die Leben allein bevorzugen. Tejón: Leute die meinen alleine wäre alles gut Hank: Habe ich mal gemacht um wieder klar zu kommen. Exec Cosmo: Sklaventreiber der Konzerne. Ghost: Ein weiterer Strich auf meiner Liste... Tejón: Ja ja ... die Armen Hank: Hätte ich werden können. F Fee (auch Löwenzahnfresser) Cosmo: Are you fucking kidding me? Tejón: Dilo otra vez contra lo que mi madre. Y voy a matar a usted y su familia. (Sag noch einmal was gegen meine Mutter. Und ich töte dich und deine Familie.) Hank. HEHE HE Die Spitzohren hören das überhaupt nicht gern. Firewall Cosmo: Soll angeblich die Privatsphäre schützen. Tejón: Sehr wichtig. Hank: Kann ich besser Zaubern. G Gaijin Cosmo: Japanisch für "Gringo". Tejón: Habe ich mal auf der Karte in so nem Asia Schuppen gesehen. Hanke. Habe ein paar. Gateway Cosmo: Irgendeine Matrix-Vokabel. Tejón: Ohne das geht nichts. Hank: Tech mir doch egal irgendwas halt. Gerippt Cosmo: Geeken und ausnehmen. Tejón:Geht bei Autos auch. Hank. Ruf Mr B . an der kümmert sich umsowas. Gilette Cosmo: Nur das Beste für den Mann. Ghost: Ziemlich "scharfe" Mädels - für den besonderen Kick. Tejón: Die haben den Schuss nicht gehört. Hank: Wenn die rostig sind will die auch keiner mehr. Grep (auch Grok) Cosmo: Altmodischer Ausdruck. Tejón: Verstehn die Jungs nicht deswegen ist es lustig Hank: Das sagt doch schon alles. geeken Cosmo: Ghosts Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Ghost: Nur, wenn ich dafür bezahlt werde. Oder mir jemand im Weg steht. Oder gefährlich werden könnte. Oder... Tejón: Wenn die nur nicht so schreien würden ab und zu Hank. Mit nem richtig dicken Feuerball. Goblinisierung Cosmo: Der Mensch wurde groß, hässlich und dumm. Tejón: Hey schau mich an ich bin das beste was dabei rausgekommen ist. Hank. Ich bekamm die manapower und andere Hörner, die Welt ist nicht fair. Guhl Cosmo: Ein guter Weg Leichen verschwinden zu lassen. Ghost: Nur ein toter Ghul ist ein guter Ghul. Tejón: Hohe Kopfgelder... Hank. Brennen auch. H Hacker, hacken Cosmo: Nützlich. Tejón: Kann ich Hank: Machen das was ich mit Mana mache nur schlechter mit Strrom. Halbling (auch Kurzer, Stummel) Cosmo: Eine Beleidigung für Kleinwüchsige. Tejón: Ich kenn ein paar. Hank: Tja in Schottland war es mal verboten die zu werfen. Hauer Cosmo: Unästhetisch. Tejón: Nicht meine Welt Hank: MANAPOWER Heißes Sim Cosmo: Damit kann man angeblich besser hacken. Tejón: Gibt es auch was anderes? Hank: Naplam ist auch heiss mein Freund. Hermetiker Cosmo: Atheistische Magier. Ghost: Nützlich, wenn er auf meiner Seite ist. Ansonsten tot... Tejón: Zauberkram Hank: Das enzig wahre. HMVV Ghost: Widerliches Zeug! Tejón: Leben und leben lassen Hank. Sicher auch heilbar irgendwann. I IC Cosmo: Kann angeblich dein Gehirn kochen. Ghost: Sehr nützlich, um allzu neugierige Hacker fernzuhalten. Tejón: Ich habe da schon üble Scheisse geshen Hank: habe ich von gehört. Icon Cosmo: Na, ein Icon halt. Tejón: Meines ist das beste. Hank : Standart. J Jackhaed Cosmo: Leute, die sich ein Kabel in den Kopf stecken. Tejón: Na na nicht so böse Sachen sagen. Hank : Dummes stück Fleisch. Joyboy/-girl/-toy Cosmo: Gechippte Sexsklaven. Nichts für Jedermann. Ghost: Wo bleibt denn dabei der Nervenkitzel? Tejón: Wer's brauch... Hank: Ich bevorzuge 100 % echt. K Karibische Liga Cosmo: Meine Heimat. Tejón: hermosa costa ( Schöne Gegend) Hank: Besse3r als ich gedacht habe. Ki-Adept Cosmo: Ich bin einer. Tejón: Mein Bruder kennt sich da aus. Hank: Halbstarke .. Kick Artist (auch Cleaner) Cosmo: Ghost. Tejón: Sind echt mal wichtige Leute irgendwer muss den scheis machen. Hank: Wer sonst nix kann.... L Link (auch Komm) Cosmo: Eine praktische Annehmlichkeit des modernen Lebens. Tejón: Ich kann ja nicht alles im Kopf haben. Lone Star Security Service Cosmo: Proleten. Ghost: Fast immer zu langsam... Tejón: Nervig wenn du mal durch die Stadt fahren musst. M Mafia Cosmo: Wie die Yakuza, nur aus Italien. Tejón: Die Wurzel des Organisierten Verbrechens. Magie Cosmo: Hat mein Leben ganz schön verändert. Ghost: Hat noch niemandem gegen mich geholfen... Tejón: Macht ab und zu Angst weil es keinen Knoten hat. Matrix Cosmo: Das Tor zu guter Intel. Tejón: Kenn ich mich aus. Meat Cosmo: You are dead meat. Tejón: Am besten medium. Megakon Cosmo: Zehn sind es an der Zahl. Ghost: Alles der gleiche Drek - aber sie bezahlen gut. Tejón: Meinen an der Spitze der Nahrungskette zu stehn. 1) Ares Macrotechnology Cosmo: Waffen, Waffen, Waffen. Ghost: Sehr zuverlässiges Arbeits-Werkzeug Tejón: Machen echt geiles Zeug 2) Atztechnology Cosmo: ... Ghost: Machen sich gut auf meiner Liste! Tejón: Sollte ins All geschossen werden. 3) Evo Corporation Cosmo: Die tun immer so nett. Tejón: Die guten unter den Bösen. 4) Horizon Cosmo: Ihr Experte für Propaganda. Tejón: Ich habe ein Abo 5) Neonet Cosmo: Der Newcomer. Tejón: Ich überlege ob ich Aktien kaufen soll... 6) Mitsuhama Computer Technology Cosmo: Entertainment für die Massen. Tejón: Habe einen Trid von denen mal gehabt... 7) Renraku Computer-Systems Cosmo: Die sollen gute Kommlinks bauen. Tejón: Geiles zeug aus deren Schmiede... 8) Saeder-Krupp Heavy Industries Cosmo: Gehe niemals einen Deal mit einem Drachen ein. Ghost: Verdammte Arschlöcher! Die kriege ich auch noch! Tejón: Wurm zeugs... 9) Shiawase Corporation Cosmo: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. Tejón: Noch so ein Fernost dings da. 10) Wuxing Cosmo: Der einzige chinesische AAA. Tejón: Nasi Goreng machen die nicht gut. Messerklaue Cosmo: Die meisten von denen heißen "Sam". Wie unkreativ. Ghost: Die männliche "Gilette". Würde mich gerne mal mit einer duellieren. Tejón: Ich versteh die Leute nicht es gibt so viele tolle Jobs warum Messer klauen ? Metamenschen Cosmo: Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Meta? Ghost: Die Evolution macht Fortschritte... Tejón: Wir sind die besten. a) Elfen Cosmo: Nur weil ich gut aussehe und mich geschmackvoll kleide, heißt das nicht, dass ich ich schwul bin. Ghost: Zum Glück sieht man es mir nicht an. Die Medien haben unser Image total versaut! Tejón: Hallo ? sagte ich nicht schon das wir die besten der besten sind. b) Orks Cosmo: Bilden einen Großteil der Unterschicht. Tejón: Habe ein paar gute bei der Armee erlebt. c) Trolle Cosmo: In meinem Job braucht man oft mal einen von denen. Ghost: Sind ganz praktisch als Kugelfang oder Wagenheber... Tejón: Ich kann euch sagen die Jungs sind ecdht mal ... träge... d) Zwerge Cosmo: Komplexgesteuert. Ghost: Zu klein. Tejón: Die haben keine Lust gehabt auszuwachsen Metavarianten Cosmo: Freaky. Ghost: Ja, Sam ist verdammt anstrengend... Tejón: Ach ich weiss nicht .... Metroplex Cosmo: Die Klärgrube der Zivilisation. Ghost: Viele dunkle Ecken, und niemand interessiert sich für seine Nachbarn... Tejón: Viehställe Monofilamentpeitsche Cosmo: Schneidet einfach durch alles. Ghost: Sehr praktisch, wenn es mal leise gehen muss. Macht aber ziemliche Sauerei. Tejón: Ich kenne da jemand der hat sich damit schon mal selbst den Kopf abgeschnitten, der hat seit dem immer Kopfschmerzen wenn es regnet. Mr. Johnson Cosmo: Kreativer Name. Ghost: Ziemlich unterschiedliche Typen, aber nie zum Scherzen aufgelegt Tejón: 08/15 mundan (auch weltlich) Cosmo: Metamenschen ohne magische Begabung. Tejón: Sind die meisten... (zum Glück) N Norm Cosmo: Das, was man früher "Mensch" nannte. Tejón: Ha ha kleiner als ich . Nuyen Cosmo: Die japanische Währung hat die Welt erobert. Ghost: Am liebsten auf beglaubigten Credsticks und nicht zu knapp Tejón: brauche davon jede Menge. O Omae Cosmo: Cabrón. Tejón: Besser als Chummer oder ? Or´zet Cosmo: Klingt so, als würde man sich einen Popel aus der Nase ziehen. Tejón: Da bin ich mit 2 Soy Burgern im Mund besser zu verstehn P Paracritter Tejón: Alter ich habe da mal bei einer Übung so ein Ding weg gerotzt.. ich sach dir mensch mensch ... Paydata Tejón: Sollte immer hochsein. Personal Area Network (PAN) Tejón: Ganz wichtig. R RFID Ghost: Lästiges Zeug, damit fliegt man schnell auf. Tejón: gibt es überall Rigger Tejón: das beste was aus Elf und Technik werden kann. Und ich bin der beste von denen. S Sarariman (auch Leiche) Ghost: Ein einfaches Ziel. Tejón: Totes Geld Schamane Tejón: Ist so eine zauberfunzel nur mit Ökotick glaube ich ... Seattle Tejón: Habe ich mal gelebt. Seoulpa-Ringe Tejón:Auch so ne Hobsing gang oder ? SimSinn Tejón: abersowas von. SIN Ghost: Sollte jeder ein paar von in der Tasche haben. Tejón: Habe ich mehfach Skraa Tejón: Ich Spreche ihre Sprache nicht. Slitch/Chica Ghost: Oh ja! Tejón:Piernas bonitas cuando se han abierto ( Hübsche Beine, wann haben die geöffnet ) Slot Tejón: immer zuwenige egal bei was. Slot and run Tejón:Wir sind bei der arbeit , nicht auf der Flucht. So ka Tejón: Tienes Soykaf Ghost: Widerliches Zeug, aber hält dich wach. Tejón: Lebenswichtig Spinne Ghost: Kann dir eine Menge Ärger machen, wenn sie dich entdeckt hat... Tejón: langweilige arbeiten. Straßensamurai Ghost: Auch nicht besser als ich... Tejón: Ja auf der Strasse ganz gross aber kommen die mal in den Krieg dann schreien auch die nach MAMA Surgelinge (auch Wechselbälger) Tejón: Es gibt auch schlechte seiten der Entwicklung. T Tote Zone Tejón: Da habe ich null Empfang ??? Triaden Tejón: Alles kranke ... Trid(eo) Tejón: Ich habs, ich brauchs, ich will es und das sehr, sehr. Trog, Troggy Tejón: Böses Wort ... U UCAS Tejón: Habe mal für die gearbeitet. V Vampir Ghost: Noch nie einem begegnet. Wäre aber mal interessant... Tejón: Was es alles in der verrückten Magie welt gibt, ich dachte das sind Märchen. verchromt, verdrahtet Ghost: Kann sehr hilfreich sein - aber bloß nicht übertreiben! Tejón: Zu viel davon und dein Hirn ist Matsch. Vernetzt Tejón: Wir sind alle Virtual Reality (VR) Tejón: Ich liebe es. Vory Tejón: Vodka trinkende skrupellose Gangster W Weichhaut Tejón: Sind halt auch nur Menschen. Wetwork Ghost: Meine Spezialität - schnell und leise Tejón: Wenn es nötig ist. WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) Tejón: Kabel adee.... Wiz Tejón:Von Oz ?? Y Yakuza Tejón: halt ne Mafia nur mit Schlitzaugen Z Zauberfunzel Ghost: "Geek the Mage first" - hat mir immer geholfen. Tejón: sollte man dabei haben wenn es wichtig ist. Zauberwurm Tejón: Besser nicht von so einem fressen lassen sonst biste am Arsch. Kategorie:Verschiedenes